KITTIES!
by Evilshallprevail
Summary: Taylor was on the way home, she found 2 card boxes filled with 22 kitties that looked suspiciously like a certain bunch of characters. She brought them home and showed the kittens to her friends/housemates. For fun, she and her friends/housemates, they dumped in the kitties in the shower for some humor. Pairings undecided
1. That was worth a shot

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes" I sang along my Iphone5. Rachel was frustrated by all of these things that I don't even get it why the apple company does it. I mean, Iphones are just upgrades… actually more like bigger screen. –Deadpans-.

Oh yeah, I love ANIMES! I especially love Kuroshitsuji, One piece and Naruto and and… Yeah. Ya totally gets it! I like also Fanfics. But mah friends except for da hip one likes it along with me. Cause they too cool for some shit like that.

I heard some meowings nearby and I, being the super awesome person, went to rush to have the kittens for the great ME!

I rushed to a box and opened it. I found… 12 kittens, looking up at me. I heard another meow, I saw another cardboard box to the left of the one with the 12 kitties.

Now why didn't I see that?

So I opened it and saw 10 kitties staring at me

I gushed over them

"GITTIESSSS!" I yelled and grabbed both the boxes and ran home

"OI BITCHES! GET IN 'HERE BEFORE THE GREAT TAYLOR LAWSON, WOULD HIT YOU WITH A BAGUTTE!... A frying pan's good too. Because I am Law's son! That's why I am called Taylor Lawson. Teehee" I added in the thought and me besties and housies, Rachel Bell(She likes bells) and Bob the builder (CAN WE BUILD IT!) , Nah, I'm just kidding. Rachel and Silvia Gold (Cause she's like, the president that's too lazy) rushed in. Then came in Steven Cooper(Cause he likes cooping in his room) and Joseph Freeman (Cause he's free). They all are my housemates! Well, there is one more but they're on a holiday back to her hometown. Their name is Wei Ling (female) from China and Wei Xing, Ling's twin bro-bro

"LOOK WHAT I GOT!" I yelled and placed the boxes down and opened the box to reveal 22 sick looking kitties

"Whoopsies, tee-hee" I said and Rachel bonked my head

"Owie!" I held my head

"YOU IDIOT! THIS IS ANIMAL ABUSE! IF YOU EVEN ADD IN CHILD ABUSE IF THESE ARE KITTENSS!" She hissed while still holding out a fist threateningly.

"Maa, maa Rachel. Calm down" Steven tried to calm down Rachel. Implying TRIED

"DON'T YOU GO ALL JAPANESE ON ME!" Rachel sassed while making her neck forward then back and snapped her fingers right in front of his face

"Oh yeah! Don't you know?! They kinda look like from those cliché fanfics where you find _those_ kittens right somewhere in a cardboard and when you take them a bath in warm bath. They turn back to their teh-rue (True) selves and if you take them in a cold bath, they turn back into gitties?" I asked and they nodded

"COMMENCE OPERATION 193!" I ordered, It actually isn't an operation either... Just random stuff

They nodded. Rachel mocked saluted, Silvia just sighed and said it was troublesome, Steven went along with Rachel while Joseph was all like, grabbing one of the boxes and rushed towards the bath while I held the other 10 kitties. I saw Silvia and Rachel preparing the warm bath.

"Okay… I think we should grab a male first. First silvie then rachie then Stevie then Jose! Oh yeah, then I, GREAT AWESOME MUAH!" I said and all of them glared at me

" Don't call me Jose, it make my name similar to a Mexican." Joseph said

"Yeah, don't call me Silvie/Rachie/ Stevie. It's gay" They all monotone while I sulked.

"Goddammit Taylor. You are like older than us. Act more mature" Silvia sighed

"Well, who wants this mature thing anyways? Besides, you have more fun don't you?" I asked and they looked away embarrassed

" I'm 19, Ling and Xing are the same as me, Silvia is 17, Steven's 21, Rachel's 18 while Taylor's like 22" Joseph said

"You don't have to tell my age! Geez, it makes me old" I said while dumping the 2 male kitten that looks suspiciously like Sai and Sasori…

'There are no Sasuke, Jūgo, Karin nor Suigetsu are there in the box. Maybe they will appear soon….' I thought.

Followed by Rachel, who dumped someone that looked suspiciously like Itachi and Kisame, Steven dumped in a look alike Pein, Silvian dumped in a kitten that looked like Shikamaru. And finally, Joseph dumped in a look alike Shino kitty.

…

….

…..

….

….

….

…

"Well, it was fun while it lasted" Steven said.

POOF

"YESH!" I cheered….

….

"ARGHH" Us, females yelled while clutching my eyes and dragged the cardboxes out the bathroom along. Silvia and Rachel ran out themselves.

I huffed and grabbed a bunch of towel, opened the door slightly open and threw the towels at the laughing idiots and ran back.


	2. Making the people comfortable or not

Previously:

_"Well, it was fun while it lasted" Steven said._

_POOF_

_"YESH!" I cheered…._

_…._

_"ARGHH" Us, females yelled while clutching my eyes and dragged the cardboxes out the bathroom along. Silvia and Rachel ran out themselves._

_I huffed and grabbed a bunch of towel, opened the door slightly open and threw the towels at the laughing idiots and ran back._

* * *

**Taylor's POV**

After I got the towels to them, I glared at the 'oh-so-innocent' kittens looking up at the box to me. I got over it quickly. I knew that Shino hated to be seen(Bareness) so I gave him extra, extra towels. One to cover his face and one his lower regions.

Sai... probably doesn't care and the rest? I didn't even really care. So, I just dumped a whole bunch of them with Steven and Joe.

They didn't even like the glorious nicknames I gave them. Sinners. REPENT! So, They didn't like to be called Stevie, Rachie, Silvie and Jose. Sooooo~ I call Steven, Steve, Joseph is Joe, Rachel is Rach and Silvia is Sil.

Back to my...problem, I glared at the kittens who were hissing at each other until I closed the cover of the box. Just for fun and curiosity. To my genius-ness, both boxes were shaking.

"Oi! Tay! The dudes are done!" I heard Steve shout from the bathroom.

"GET ALL THE GUYS SOME OF YAR CLOTHES!" I yelled to him.

"KAY!" He replied

I grabbed Konan-kitty from one box and the 4 other girls from another box. That blonde kitty who I know is Naruto because the only other blonde is Ino and Deidara. But then, Dei's hair or should I say, fur was covering one eye along with Ino except that her hair/fur is more of a platinum blonde. The Naruto-kitty tried to scratch me but I pulled away fast.

The Sakura-kitty hissed at him and he relaxed a bit. I tucked Konan kitty into my pocket which I swear that the pocket is the most comfortable shit ever!

I tucked Ino-kitty and Sakura-kitty onto my head and tucked them with my hoodie jacket hood. And finally, I held the Tenten-kitty and Hinata-kitty with my arms.

I walked near the bathroom when I saw the bathroom open, revealing a... bare Shikamaru. The blood rushed to my head but of course, I couldn't feel it at all. I felt a kitty go limp in my arm and I looked at the lavender colored kitty. She fainted.

I looked at the Ino-kitty by the mirror by the bathroom door and saw her agaped along with Sakura-kitty. Tenten-kitty and Konan-kitty looked away I inspected Shikamaru's lean body along with peaking in the bathroom. I felt like crying

'Why are these people so much more beautiful than the ladies' I cried in misery inside. Shino somehow has his glasses thing with him...

"-Sigh- Troublesome" He said and went off behind me.

I made a turn and open a door. Rach, Sil, Ling, Xing, Steve, Joe and I all named it 'The Bathroom Wardrobe' or for short, 'The Bathrobe'...-Srnk- or otherwise 'The BathWard'... It's funny how we came up with it. Xing got the name Bathrobe. I got the name for Bathward. Ling named it Bathroom wardrobe because it's like a wardrobe, except she bets that it's like barbie's closet.

I entered the room and closed the door. I turned on the light. Inside 'The BathWard', there were tons of mirrors of different lengths around,towels, bathrobes, makeups, toiletries, shampoo, soap,conditioner, body soap, lotion, and many more. Even the toilet scrubber and the toilet plunger!

The makeup are Ling's is more of a Fab person. Bringing makeup with her and claim it a disaster when just a small mistake with her makeup makes her go ballistic as in, fly into rage!

I grabbed the bathrobes for the girls to cover up themselves and went in front of the bathroom door. I knocked on it

"Ya still there?" I asked... It was silent for a while so I barged in and saw no one. So I gently put the ladies in the warm bath

POOF!

There was smoke everywhere and I waved a hand to fan the smoke along with covering my mouth with my hand while coughing. Soon, 4 omfg ladies emerged... meh, I guess Sakura's A. Their bewbs... it must be around B or C. I passed them the bathrobes. But I smirked internally. My bewbs are much larger than theirs. ITS A D! MUAHAHAHAHA!

The fact that these guys look like their Shippuden character, we must not be far off within the Shippuden.

They had a different way of thanking. Konan nodded in thanks, Hinata shyly murmured her "Thank you", but the three graciously accepted and thanked me cheerfully and immediately started putting it on.

"Yellow! Mah name is Taylor Lawson!" I introduced myself

"Konan" She murmured

"H-hello, m-my n-name is h-hinata" Da girl introduced herself while poking both of her index finger together

"Hello! My name is Yamanaka Ino! This is Haruno Sakura and Tenten" She said and introduced the girls behind her who said their hellos and heys.

"If I may ask, where are we?" Konan said politely

"If I may ask, Is your last name at the front or at the back?" I asked confizzled as a coca cola.

They all look at each other then looked at me weirdly

"At the front" Tenten answered.

"Huh, only people of Asia has their last names at the front. To answer your questions Konan, um... Planet Earth" I answered alien-ish

The all looked at each other in shock. That's when I burst out laughing. They looked extremely pissed when I raised my hands

"Calm yo tits down ladies. We really are in a Planet Earth. To be exact, we are in America... um... North America in New York" I explained. They look a bit offended at the 'Calm yo tits down' but they got to worried about being in a different Area

"Why don't you become my nunus? Or slaves if you prefer" I asked them and they shook their heads. I pouted. So I took a deep sigh and told them

"Eh... I think you just reached into a different world. Or dimension"

* * *

**_Fun fact: My dad sometimes pulls an 'Kurosaki Isshin' on me. I explode on him and try to kick him. Sometimes, I just think that he always wanted a boy._**

_Funny Joke: What is Black and white and Black and white(To those who know this answer, please do not answer this) The answer will be revealed in the next chapter_

**My questions for you guys if you know: When you wait for a 'waiter', aren't you the waiter? So why is waiter called a waiter?**

Sorry y'all! I was meant to submit this yesterday(October 6th 2014) but then my douche of a parents took away the internet and I mis-clicked something over here that requires the internet then I don't know what to do. This is already the 3rd time I'm writing this goddamn chapter!

* * *

**PROFILES FOR MY OC(So far)**

**Taylor Lawson**

Personality: Kamidere. She can be rude but kind when the people deserves it. Has a murderous look when Mad. A loud mouth too

Likes: People accepting that they are her slaves, cookies ,milk, anime, Fanfics and her nunus

Hobbies: Scaring people

Birthday: October 15

Age:22

Weight: 61kg

Height: 172cm

Occupation: Author and in college

Dislikes: Sinners, Murderers, Drunkards

**Rachel Bell**

Personality: She is a loud mouth, fun-loving girl. She's also a tomboy, hot headed and very Loyal. She can be like Kushina when she is angry

Likes: Arts, Musics, Comfortable clothes, Fried rice, anime, manga, fanfics and friends

Hobbies: Sketching

Birthday: November 14

Age:18

Weight: 59kg

Height: 165cm

Occupation: High school student

Dislikes: Bullys, Betrayers, Sexists, Perverts

**Silvia Gold**

Personality: Dandere. But very nice too. Glares as cold as ice

Likes: Books(Mangas),Apples and friends

Hobbies: Reading books

Birthday: December 5

Age:17

Weight: 50kg

Height: 147cm

Occupation: High school Student and librarian

Dislikes: Idiots and loud mouths

**Steven Cooper**

Personality: Easy-going, Nice and Friendly. Even if he's mad, he wouldn't show it, just keep on smiling.

Likes: His friends, Games, his laptop, technology Anime, manga and Meat

Hobbies: Playing games

Birthday:July 13

Age: 21

Weight: 63kg

Height: 180cm

Occupation: In college and an engineer

Dislikes: Rotten food and smelly stuff

**Joseph Freeman**

Personality: Nice, friendly but talks when necessary, very scary when mad

Likes: His friends, Brownies, Anime

Hobbies: Unknown

Birthday: February 23

Age: 19

Weight: 61kg

Height: 175cm

Occupation: Waiting for an application to a college and helps Taylor with her works as a illustrator and printer because Taylor is not that responsible

Dislikes: People disturbing him, sometimes females, Abusive people


	3. Explaining to them people

This is Evilshallprevail here. I'm just here to rant. Because, I just don't get the Japaneses. You know that cloth which you wrap it around your head when you serve food? The FEMALES in Japan lets their hair out. Isn't the point of the cloth to avoid getting hair in the food? This is why sometimes when it is lunch (The primary and middle schools have free education but for the food, you have to pay), people complains about hair getting into their food.

I ranted my mom about this and you know what she replied?! "Because they want to look cute"

So I snapped, I told her that if females want to look cute, do it _after_ you serve food or somewhere else. AND I'M A FEMALE! I'M A FEMALE THAT DOESN'T EVEN KNOW HER OWN KIND!

I mean, who wants their food to have _someone else's_ hair? You?

Now that I think about it, I never did the disclaimer. Why should you even say "This is not mine" Anyways? Everyone knows it's not ours and only Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

**The Fabulous Taylor's POV**

"WHAAT!?" Sakura, Ino and Tenten shouted. Hinata's and Konan's eyes went wide and then... Hinata proceeded to faint. But to prevent her from bumping the floor, Tenten caught her on reflex.

"What do you mean by that?" Konan asked

"Like what I had already said. You are all from different dimension and in another dimension" I said, placing my hands in my hoodie's pocket...warm, fuzzzzyyyyyyyyy

"How can you prove that?" Ino asked, crossing her arms

"Well. You are all from a story or more specifically, anime.-Hushed tone- But whoever calls anime, cartoon, even though it is technically called a it is a disgrace for it to be called a flimsy cartoon that is like Tom and Jerry and other things. must die!" I said. slowly getting angry in my rant. I have a way to make my self angry in my rantings.

Konan raised her eyebrows while Ino and Sakura were in a hushed tone, talking to each other while Ten ten was placing her hands on her hips

"Continue on" Tenten said. Oh look, Hinata's slowly waking up

"It is an anime named after your- nodded towards Sakura who finished speaking to Ino- teammate. You are all either a side character and the antagonist...though in the end, one of you died, one of you stayed single and the 2 of you got married and had kids" I said.

"Me?! To who!?" Ino squealed, grabbing my shoulders

"Now now, let's go out of the bathroom shall we? And I'll give you clothes. Who wants to move around in bathrobe without underwears" I said, shivering and holding on my arms at the thought. Too breezy.

I led them out of the bathroom and to my room. It was plain. Because, We all don't put our animes in our room. We placed them in a different room and made a promise to each other to share. But of course, the key chains and mugs are a different thing

I searched for a favored clothes they seemed to like. I remember about the shirts based on my anime character personality. But it's a good thing I got all the girls only. I didn't even did it on purpose. They just look pretty and it fitted on me.

Sakura's one is white with pink cherry blossoms and a jean.

Ino's one is a purple shirt with the saying 'I'm sexy and I know it' with a short jeans.

Tenten's one is a red-ish- brown-ish colored shirt and a white short.

Hinata's one is violet colored one with the sleeves white in color. She has a white short, much to her embarrassment.

Now, Konan's one make her look like a badass. She has a dark(But not too dark) colored jean- jacket with a purple shirt saying 'Don't fuck with me'. She also has a black short jeans with a chain hanging as a belt. With that piercing just below her lips, it makes her even more cooler!

"Now, Isn't that better? Later, we're all going for shopping. But please don't waste to much as we are also earning for ourselves. We'll let the sissy lil gus carry our shopping bag. Next, we'll also have to get more grocery. We have to meet up with the others be" I said about the decisions. They nodded and we left my room. All of the remaining people are already turned back to their human selves. But it was chaotic.

"I WANNA JOIN IN THE FUN!" I shouted, jumping on a shocked Deidara and then jumping off him to the back of Kisame.

"Hey!" I greeted, Kisame looked shocked before he grinned, ruffling mah hair.

I back to my room and grabbed a gun from under my bed. How I got it? Well, I'll tell you hints. Jo's Dad was an ex Iraq soldier who was a high member and was able to get these. But after he retired, he refused to give back the guns because once the stuff are yours, it's always yours. His dad has massacred once and that is how he got his rank.

I went back to the living room and took a deep breath. I fired my gun at a wall, not caring. Because we had made the walls extra thick because just in case if it reached the outsiders and neighbors. Or if it went into the anime/manga room.

"SHUUUUUUUUT UPPPPPPPP!" I shouted with the most loudest tone as I could. Those with high hearings soon reeled back in but all of them had covered their ears.

"Good. Now if you'll just shut up. This isn't your world, your base nor your home so what the fuck give you the rights to do destroy this? You all are enemies. But you aren't enemies in this dimension so just give in a break would you?" Silvia said bluntly, walking towards me and facing the other people.

"The fuck bitch?" You know who

"Taylor." Silvia sighed with irritation.

BANG!"FUCK!"

"Hm" Silvia acknowledge.

"Now If y'all just calm down, We'll tell you about whats going on with this cliche scene. Now sit down kiddies" Rachel said, going up to me and gesturing with both her hands, flicking her hands up and down... Dunno what's it called. BUT WHOOOOOO CAAARREEEEES!? I DON'T!HAHAHAAHAHAhAhAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAAAAAAA, haaaaaaa... I need a life

* * *

OMG! I LOVE MAH MOM! She bought me a Vocaloid writing pad when I didn't ask about it. And when there was a Naruto con of the Naruto:The Last movie and I didn't knew, She surprised me with it and let me buy an Obito-Kakashi mug, 5 members of the Akatsuki keychain (Deidara, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu and Itachi) and a father-son( Naruto and Minato) poster! My mom also doesn't even call anime a cartoon and she knows which anime I want and can name all the favored animes I like but not the characters. When I was younger, she practically even remembers all my doll's name.

And about my dad, when my Big sister(Who I hate) wore a transparent clothes that her sports bra can be seen, he says 'I can see you'. He's more on politics and laws then choosing about clothes. Cause he sucks in choosing. He chose last time a pink and purple shirt that is neon in color and a pink short!


End file.
